Naomi Knows Best
"Naomi Knows Best" is the forty-ninth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on June 1, 2019, and is the final episode of the second season. Plot At Avalor Palace, Naomi is showing Elena and Mateo her rope tricks. Elena quickly masters them but Mateo has trouble. Suddenly, Esteban shows up with a letter from King Joaquin. Opening the letter, Elena reveals that Victor and Carla were discovered sneaking into the Kingdom of Cariza and that Joaquin caught them. Joaquin also insists that Elena come to Cariza as Victor and Carla revealed something very troubling. Naomi find this suspisious but Esteban dismisses her concerns. Elena agrees with Esteban and asks Naomi to have her mother ready the Royal Galleon to sail to Cariza. Esteban and Mateo decide to go with her. The next day, the Royal Galleon sails for Cariza just as Gabe and his men ride in on the Jaquins. After welcoming him back, Naomi shows Gabe King Joaquin's letter stating he caught the Delgados. However, when Gabe reads that Joaquin wrote "Your Highness Crown Princess Elena of Avalor" Naomi suspicions are instantly reawakened as Joaquin always writes "My dear friend Elena" when he sends Elena a letter. Upon examining Joaquin's other letters to Elena, Naomi decides something is definately wrong and she and Gabe take flight to Cariza on Jaquins. Meanwhile, the Royal Galleon arrives in Cariza. King Joaquin greets them and insists that the Royal Guard of Avalor wait on the ship. After consenting to this, Elena, Esteban, and Mateo follow Joaquin inside. Joaquin leads them to an empty cell. Suddenly, the Delgados appear and attack them. Mateo, Joaquin, and Esteban are blasted into the cell and Elena is immoblized. Ash walks up to Elena and reveals that Joaquin was under her spell. Elena asks her "Who are you?" Ash introduces herself with Carla following up by stating "My mama" and Victor adding "And my wife." Elena asks her "What do you want?" Ash pulls out the jewel from the Scepter of Night and tells Elena she wants the magic she absorbed during her forty-one year imprisionment inside the Amulet of Avalor. She also reveals she intends to cast a spell using the Scepter of Night's jewel to absorb it. She then casts a spell to force Elena to come with them. Meanwhile, Gabe and Naomi arrive in Cariza on Migs and Skylar. When they spot Elena being kidnapped by the Delgados, they realize what happened. Naomi thinks they should go find Mateo so they can have some magic on their side against the Delgados. However, Gabe overules that plan and insists that they move in now. They do so but they fail to save Elena in a way that gets Gabe taken prisioner too. Victor leads Gabe to the dungeon while Ash and Carla force Elena on the ship. Naomi doesn't know what to do. Migs and Skylar tells Naomi that she has great instincts and should trust them no matter what anyone else says. Naomi and Skylar go after Victor and trick him into freeing Gabe, Mateo, Esteban, and Joaquin. They then rescue Elena and destroy the jewel from the Scepter of Night. Ash and Carla are forced to flee but vow to return for Victor, who is taken into custody. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Grey Griffin as Ash Delgado *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor Delgado *Myrna Velasco as Carla Delgado *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Chris Parnell as Migs *Echo Kellum as King Joaquín Song *"Speak" Trivia *Elena has her scepter returned, though it remains unknown how the spirits fixed it. **It has been confirmed that this is due to an animation error. *Victor, Ash, and Carla all lose their tamboritas in this episode. *Victor is arrested for his crimes, though Ash and Carla plan to come back for him eventually. *'Moral': Whenever you have a hunch on something, don't be afraid to voice it out. *The Jewel from the Scepter of Night is destroyed in this episode (thus jossing the long-debated interpretation on whether or not Shuriki was trapped inside it). *The title of this episode is a reference to the Tangled song "Mother Knows Best". International Premieres *July 27, 2019 (Brazil) Gallery Naomi Knows Best (1).jpg Naomi Knows Best (2).jpg EOA224AshConfrontsElena.png Three wizards have elena.jpeg Naomi Knows Best Part 10.png Naomi Knows Best 2.jpg Victor_Delgado_arrested.jpg|Victor apprehended Naomi Knows Best (3).jpg Naomi Knows Best (4).jpg Naomi Knows Best (5).jpg Naomi Knows Best (6).jpg References Category:Elena of Avalor episodes